world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061314doirryspor
05:38 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:38 -- 05:38 GT: ~Doir, are yov receiving thiʃ?~ 05:39 GA: maybe 05:39 GT: ~Fantaʃtic.~ 05:39 GA: whtas it to you 05:39 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleʃe try again!~ 05:40 GA: your face couldnt connect 05:40 GA: stupid phone 05:40 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleʃe try again!~ 05:41 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe that didn't go throvgh either?~ 05:41 GA: ryysoir use your words 05:41 GT: ~...Are yov feeling all right?~ 05:41 GA: myabe 05:42 GT: ~Yov certainly don't ʃovnd like it.~ 05:42 GA: yoru face doent sound like it 05:43 GT: ~...Are yov INTOXICATED?~ 05:43 GA: dont u know that im toxiiiic 05:43 GA: britney spears died :( 05:43 GT: ~Yov're in a TVNNEL. How on EARTH did yov get yovr handʃ on alcoholic beverageʃ?~ 05:44 GT: ~For that matter, WHY are yov imbibing liqvor?~ 05:44 GA: i made everclear and got wine; saving everclear for last 05:44 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 05:44 GA: alchemy yo 05:44 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 05:44 GT: ~Connectivity iʃʃveʃ.~ 05:44 GT: ~Qvite a few of them, actvally.~ 05:45 GA: yeah sorry im just tellin you exactly why ive bribed myself 05:45 GA: jossik didnt even have a reason??? and he did it all the time rembebmber 05:46 GT: ~We all did, if I recall. I've rather ʃworn off of drink for now, however.~ 05:46 GT: ~The laʃt time I drank, I nearly got my leg cvt off.~ 05:46 GA: hwo did you know im in a tunel? 05:47 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleʃe try again!~ 05:47 GA: i pissed in it twice already 05:47 GA: i didnt get that though 05:47 GT: ~I covld have lived withovt knowing that.~ 05:47 GT: ~The piʃʃing part, that iʃ.~ 05:47 GA: yeah well you aint living much longer prolly 05:47 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 05:48 GA: are yuo next 05:48 GT: ~I...don't know? I didn't receive the bvlk of that.~ 05:48 GA: your face is bulk 05:48 GT: ~Doir, I REALLY think yov ʃhovld ceaʃe drinking.~ 05:49 GA: ill stop once i drink the everclear 05:49 GA: shit was made with napalm 05:49 GA: ill stop because ill be dead hahah 05:49 GA: get it 05:49 GT: ~DOIR.~ 05:50 GT: ~Yov are NOT to deliberately poiʃon yovrʃelf with alcohol.~ 05:50 GA: oxygen is poison! 05:50 GA: breadsticks are poison! youre posison! 05:50 GT: ~Alcohol iʃ more immediate poiʃon.~ 05:50 GA: exactly 05:50 GT: ~Yov'll forgive me if I care abovt yovr continved exiʃtence, Doir.~ 05:50 GA: i forgive noone 05:51 GA: and neither of us even exist? did you forget 05:51 GT: ~...No, I didn't.~ 05:52 GA: you should forget 05:52 GT: ~And believe me, I wovld like nothing more than to re-enter the Fovrth Wall and ʃlap yovr MONʃTER of a player ʃilly, bvt I can't very well do that, now can I?~ 05:52 GA: my plauyer clearly knows best 05:53 GA: whywould they make me so incredibly stupid? couldve chosen any other flaw/ 05:53 GA: adn now this action im doing is even them, so like, in a way, its my cosmic duty to do this 05:53 GT: ~No, it'ʃ not.~ 05:54 GT: ~It iʃ not yovr 'coʃmic dvty' to kill yovrʃelf, Doir. That iʃ, forgive my langvage, vtter hoofbeaʃtʃhit.~ 05:55 GA: just do the scratch, leave me here, then ill never have not existed, foolproof plan 05:55 GA: ill be like double nonextis 05:55 GT: ~Bvt I'll ʃvrvive, and ʃo will all the other people who have known yov.~ 05:55 GT: ~Yov'll have exiʃted to vʃ.~ 05:55 GA: and then nonexist later?? 05:56 GA: might as well PARTY HARD while we can amiright 05:56 GT: ~No!~ 05:56 GA: well what do you know i bet youve never even been to a party 05:56 GA: lahmaoh 05:56 GT: ~...I've been to LOWAD. Yov tell me whether or not I've been to a party.~ 05:57 GA: okay but consider this: 05:57 GA: i dont care? your party land sounds shit 05:58 GA: im having a real party. i wrote my will on my pants. 05:58 GA: sharpies are good for writing on pants 05:58 GT: ~How comforting.~ 05:59 GA: actually i just drew a didck and wrote lmao but still 05:59 GT: ~Doir, pleaʃe. Pvt the alcohol away. Don't do thiʃ.~ 05:59 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 05:59 GT: ~BLAʃT yovr damn connectivity iʃʃveʃ.~ 06:00 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleʃe try again!~ 06:00 GA: you dare ciriticize mine? yours are worse 06:00 GA: youve had at least like 2 more than me 06:00 GT: ~How nice to know yov've been covnting.~ 06:01 GA: i havent but im sure if you counted youd find im right 06:01 GT: ~We're exactly even cvrrently, actvally.~ 06:01 GA: good for us 06:02 GT: ~We're getting off-topic.~ 06:02 GA: man at least leon got to do it before the end 06:02 GT: ~Do not kill yovrʃelf, Doir.~ 06:02 GA: theres an afterlife though?? like, we've confirmed that, so its fine 06:02 GT: ~The dreambvbbleʃ are a place of PAIN and ʃVFFERING. Yov KNOW that.~ 06:03 GA: tell my children 'lmao' 06:03 GT: ~DOIR.~ 06:03 GT: ~DOIR I AM ORDERING YOV TO PVT THE DAMN BOTTLE DOWN.~ 06:03 GA: i did like ages ago 06:03 GT: ~Now KEEP IT THERE.~ 06:03 GA: both of them, they rolled away 06:03 GT: ~And DO NOT DRINK ANY MORE.~ 06:03 GA: not the everclear though, that ones in case i need to set something on fire 06:04 GT: ~I'm ʃvre it will be fine, Doir, now THROW IT AWAY.~ 06:04 GT: ~Are yov throwing it?~ 06:04 GA: dude this shit is so flammable why would i want to waste it? 06:04 GT: ~Have yov thrown it?~ 06:04 GA: have you thrown 06:04 GA: THAT ATTIDTUDE 06:04 GT: ~HAVE YOV THROWN IT?~ 06:04 GA: no im not violent 06:05 GA: youre so violent you stupid troll 06:05 GT: ~Have yov gently rolled it into the embrace of darkneʃʃ?~ 06:05 GA: no its in my captcha 06:05 GA: shh im trying to draw on my pants 06:06 GT: ~I'm going to keep bothering yov vntil yov throw the Everclear away.~ 06:06 GT: ~In fact, I believe I know jvʃt the topic to ʃpeak abovt.~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:06 GA: i didnt get any of that 06:06 GT: ~That'ʃ the point.~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:06 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:07 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:07 GA: stop repeating that messdage youre making me dizzy 06:07 GT: ~Then THROW THE EVERCLEAR.~ 06:07 GT: ~AWAY.~ 06:07 GA: augh now look what youve done 06:07 GA: hold on i have to put on the headset this phone is ruined 06:07 GA: i made this while trying to make a gaydar 06:07 GA: hahah, gaydar-hic!-s are funny 06:07 GA: bc they could find you 06:08 GT: ~I ʃtill don't vnderʃtand why it wovld only point to ME. I've had both male AND female relationʃhipʃ.~ 06:08 GA: its the way you dress 06:08 GT: ~What doeʃ that have to do with ahything?~ 06:08 GA: you dress, soooo gay dude 06:09 GT: ~Anything, apologieʃ.~ 06:09 GT: ~How doeʃ one even 'dreʃʃ gay'?~ 06:09 GA: like full camp 06:09 GA: i mean not that im dressing very straight but still 06:09 GA: youre as flaming as this everclear could be 06:10 GT: ~What defineʃ 'gay' clothing, thovgh?~ 06:10 GT: ~And roll the Everclear away, Doir.~ 06:10 GA: theres barf that way though, and one of my phones 06:11 GT: ~Then roll it in a different direction.~ 06:11 GA: all of these directions are fake 06:12 GT: ~Roll it in a different fake direction, then.~ 06:12 GA: directions are jstu a construct of sentient beings, like math and keyboards 06:13 GA: oh man if im gone nobodys gonna be able to tell you this so 06:13 GA: your shoes are really ugly dude 06:14 GT: ~Tell me it in perʃon, Doir.~ 06:14 GA: and you totally stole your scarf thing from maenam and its very obvious 06:14 GA: you cant have two people who wear scarves, man 06:14 GT: ~Tell me all of thiʃ to my face, after we get yov ovt of here.~ 06:14 GA: nah im gonna chill here for a while 06:15 GT: ~covld not be received dve to connectivity iʃʃveʃ. pleaʃe try again!~ 06:15 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 06:15 GA: if i dont die ill be okay in a little while 06:15 GT: ~Why?~ 06:15 GA: alcohol wears off? just like those chemicals that make your hair turn green do, unfortunately 06:16 GA: i think those are toxic too, just like alcohol 06:16 GA: that was a very messy science experimemnt 06:16 GT: ~ʃomehow I'm not ʃvrpriʃed yov've attempted thiʃ.~ 06:16 GT: ~Yov won't die, in any caʃe.~ 06:17 GA: well, no, probably not 06:17 GA: unless i take a huge swig of thise 06:17 GT: ~Do not.~ 06:17 GA: my liver would prolly asplode? 06:18 GA: see, i always though jack was gonna kill me? 06:18 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 06:19 GT: ~I didn't get the one, Doir.~ 06:19 GA: and now im just gonna off myself with- oh shit 06:19 GA: this iws what they want me to do 06:19 GA: thats how it always goes in movies 06:19 GA: screw that 06:19 GT: ~What? What are yov doing?~ 06:20 GA: im gonna write an angry letter 06:20 GA: not for the mail, just for my pants 06:20 GT: ~That'ʃ a good plan. Yov ʃhovld do that.~ 06:20 GT: ~And alʃo pvt the bottle down.~ 06:21 GA: jesus christ i did that already 06:21 GA: admittedly i did take it out and put it next to me and positioned the fallen over other one next to me so its clear ive been drinking 06:21 GA: that way if any imps or whatever find me theyll be like whoa look at this guy hes so cool 06:22 GA: and then ill set them on fire >:D 06:22 GT: ~I'm ʃvre they will gaze in awe at yovr ʃplendor, vntil they conflagrate.~ 06:23 GA: this is no time to be configuring things 06:23 GA: hahah 06:23 GA: fooled you 06:23 GA: i know what you said 06:23 GA: but it looked lime i thought you said configure 06:26 GA: hahahah oh man you should come by because this rock ive named beau is like, so cool 06:26 GT: ~Yov named a rock Beav.~ 06:26 GA: adn this rock i named nate is my best friend, and this rock i pissed on is named sami 06:26 GA: this is the best party ever 06:27 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 06:27 GT: ~...I didn't get that, Doir.~ 06:27 GA: i dont get it either 06:27 GA: its just so confusing :( 06:28 GT: ~...Have yov heard from anyone elʃe at all ʃince laʃt we ʃpoke?~ 06:29 GA: could not be received due to connectivity issues. please try again! 06:29 GA: or else i wouldnt be doing this, now would i? 06:29 GT: ~...Oh.~ 06:29 GT: ~Oh, Doir.~ 06:30 GA: all of the party guests are so happy 06:30 GA: i got them snacks, remember? 06:30 GA: the carrots? 06:30 GA: :) 06:30 GT: ~...Yov did indeed.~ 06:30 GT: ~Did yov remember to ʃlice them?~ 06:30 GA: yes 06:31 GT: ~Excellent job.~ 06:31 GA: this party is just too intense for me 06:31 GA: im gonna have to nap through the rest 06:31 GT: ~...All right.~ 06:31 GT: ~Doir.~ 06:31 GT: ~I'll talk to yov later, all right?~ 06:32 GA: okay 06:32 GA: byebye 06:32 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 06:32 --